


When the Dawn Breaks

by Sakuraiai



Series: When the Bough Breaks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Dreams, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Ownership, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Trickster - Freeform, all sorts of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (Side Story to When the Night Falls)Sam Winchester was working hard to be the best he could be.He needed to be the best, he needed to work hard, he needed to be there for his brother. He knew there was something wrong with Dean, he could see it in his brother every time they were together.But there was something wrong with him too.His dreams were filled with sunshine, with beauty, with heated touches, soft silks, and starburst kisses. And every time he'd wake up, he'd have a sweet taste in his mouth, and a hunger deep inside him that just couldn't be quenched no matter what he did.Gabriel didn't expect his cordis to find the tiny boy all those years ago, and neither did he expect for that tiny boy to grow into perfection before his very eyes. He had been watching Sam, on orders of his brother Castiel, but he couldn't help wanting to get closer. So, taking safety in the subconscious, he played.He never expected Sam to wake up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you know me well enough, you know a Sabriel fic was expected.
> 
> Don't worry, I will be continuing with When the Night Falls, but this is just a side story. It starts off sweet, but it'll be just as...uh...un-sweet (?) as the main story.
> 
> I blame you all, sweet readers.  
> Comments and kudos really work to motivate me to create more.

It happened almost as quickly as it had finished.

Sam was little, hiding in the little playhouse in the local park, watching as his brother disappeared into the trees. He heard heavy footsteps coming from one side. Huddled into the curve of the play house, hiding his body from the light, he heard the footsteps come closer.A whine escaped his lips, and he slammed his hands over his mouth. He didn't want to get caught. His brother was going to come for him, Dean said he would.

The still air was interrupted by vicious screams, and the scent of something crackling, like pine wood burning in the distance. He closed his eyes, pressing his hands tighter to his mouth. _Don't look...don't look..._

He wasn't new to seeing dead bodies, he remembered his mothers' funeral, he remembered seeing her lifeless body, remembered crying his eyes out when they buried her. He had spent his entire life in the hospital, with his older brother. He had seen Dean being prodded and pricked at, seen him scream in pain, but he never cried. Sam had never seen Dean cry.

But at this moment, curiosity won, and he found himself slowly getting up from his position, crawling over to the archway opening. The sun was setting in the distance, and he saw a bright golden coloured light zip in the air, turning in a fantastical circle before it zoomed in a low arch over to him. A smile lit Sam's face as the small golden light, which was indeed an orb, stopped directly in front of him. He held his hands out to reach for it and felt the heat of it. It thudded, like a heartbeat, as it settled into his palms. 

There was another lighter tapping of footsteps outside. Frightened of the men coming and finding him, wanting to take him away from his brother, his only family. He retreated back into his safe spot in the curve of the playhouse, holding the ball of light closer to his chest.

Heat erupted over him, and he watched, enthralled as the ball of light disappeared into him. Breathing coming out in thick, quick, gasps, he barely had the chance to scrabble away.The light had disappeared into him.

And he felt  _incredible._

Strength like never before erupted in him, making him warm, safe and comforted. He felt confident, and happy, high off the feeling. He huddled in his spot, holding his hands to his chest, where the light had gone in, and felt amazing. He felt he could hear the heavy thudding of his heart beating, louder and more prominent than ever before.

The footsteps came closer, and yet this time, Sam wasn't frightened. He felt the warmth spread all over him. But he kept vigilant, sticking to his spot.He was startled when he saw a hand appear at the archway, holding onto a large swirling lollipop.Now, Sam knew never to talk to strangers, or take candy from them either. But that lollipop looked so delicious, so sweet, that he couldn't help but reach for it. Scant moments passed, before he reprimanded himself.

"I am not going to hurt you, little one," a man's voice said, and Sam felt the heat, like sunshine shining on his skin, erupt all over him.Surely, no one who sounded like that, or made him feel like this, was a bad person. But Sam was still vigilant.

"Your brother is with my brother," the voice said again, moving the lollipop in little jaunty bounces, as if  _it_ was talking. "I am here to take you back home,"

Sam held a hand to his mouth, mumbling quietly. "I don't have a home," 

The lollipop before him faltered, the hand twisted, fingers grasping at it, the thumb and middle finger pressed together, snapping once, before opening up, fingers stretched wide. Sam watched, enthralled, as the lollipop appeared to levitate over the hand, and slowly, ever so slowly, dance through the air over to him.

Sam reached for it, seeing as it dropped into his hands. The man gave a soft chuckle, and his head popped in through the arch way.

_Sunshine..._

The man had eyes that were like dripping gold, swirling with mirth, and his hair was just as yellow, slicked back to show his face, and his smile looked like the sun had risen in the skies. The heat erupted once again in Sam's chest, and he held a hand to it, pressing the palms of his hands to the spot at the very middle of his chest, feeling a zing rush through him.

"Did my cordis go into you?" The man asked, his voice musical as he spoke.

Cordis  _must_ have been the little ball of light. So, Sam nodded, holding the lollipop before his chest, he didn't want to give up the little ball of light or the treat, it had made him feel  _so good._ He felt so safe with that ball of light inside him.

"Hmmm..." The man crawled into the playhouse with him, making Sam retreat further into the curved plastic. "Okay, you can have her, she picked you out for a reason, you must be someone  _super_ special,"

"Huh?" Sam asked, tilting his head to one side. His eyes widened when the man snapped his fingers once again, and another lollipop, similar to the one he had in his hands, appeared. The man ripped the wrapper off and sucked at the top curve.

Sam watched him, watched the way that mouth worked and the look of bliss in his golden eyes. Looking down at his own lollipop, he held it up to the man, knowing it would be impossible for his little fingers to open the intricate twisty turning plastic that surrounded the deliciously sweet treat.The sunshine man snapped his fingers once again, and Sam watched as the plastic twisted and swivelled in his fingers, before pulling open and disappearing altogether.

"Wow..." He gasped, quickly, he licked at the lollipop, sucking on the top curve, the same way the man was doing. "Thank you,"

The smile on his face warmed Sam's heart. "No problem, kiddo." 

They sat there, eating their treats, letting the minutes tick by. Sam watched him, seeing how he was slightly cramped in the area, but he didn't complain as he licked at his lollipop.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, after the curiosity got too much.

The man let out a quaint hum, as if he were thinking about how to answer Sam. Which Sam found to be quite rude. However,  _he_ hadn't told this man who he was either.

"The names Gabriel," he said defiantly, holding his hand out for Sam to shake.

Sam eyed the outstretched hand, narrowing his gaze at it. He was quite happy that this man wasn't treating him like a child, like everyone else did. 

"Sam," he introduced himself, taking hold of Gabriel's hand and shaking it a few times. "Are you a wizard?"

Gabrial laughed, his face shining all the more as he did so. "I'm a bit more mischievous than that,"

"Oh! Aunt Ellen calls me that," Sam's eyes lit up. "I play pranks on my brother! But Dean is mean sometimes,"

"Is he now," Gabriel's eyes widened, and Sam found it refreshing that this man wasn't speaking to him like a little child. The man looked out to the skies then, seeing the sun setting all the more until it was almost disappearing into the horizon.

"I think it might be best to find your brother now," Gabriel said, sticking the lollipop in his mouth and crawling out of the playhouse.

"The...the people?" Sam asked, mouth full of the lollipop as he followed Gabriel out of the playhouse.

"Don't worry, little Sam." Gabriel said, with that amazing smile. "Those pesky people have been taken care of,"

He took hold of Sam's hand, and snapped his fingers. Sam tightened his grip on the man, and found himself in the middle of the street, right in front of the hospital. His home...

"Your brother is right there," Gabriel said, pointing to the park across the street, in the forest like trees, Sam saw Dean standing with a tall man, holding onto his hand. Dean looked up, and waved at Sam, Sam waved right back.

He turned to Gabriel, holding a hand to his chest. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

Gabriel held a hand to the corner of his mouth, "Hmm, would you like me to?"

Sam shook his head. This man was a mischievous wizard, Sam wanted to learn how he did all of those amazing magical things. His heart thudded madly, and he felt a little cold at the thought of the man leaving.

"Alright, then." Gabriel said suddenly, peering at Dean and the man – his brother, if Sam remembered correctly – before turning back to him, his smile wider and brighter. "Just snap your fingers if you need me,"

Sam nodded, popping the lollipop in his mouth and trying to snap his fingers, after a few tries, he finally got it to make a loud enough noise. Looking up, he saw Gabriel smile so bright. The sun was set brightly behind him, the soft hues of reds and oranges and blues creating a halo around his head.

"Angel..." He gasped, the lollipop dropping from his mouth into Gabriel's awaiting hands.

Gabriel shook his head. "Yours, sweetheart, I'm yours,"

And with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where Sam is much older. 
> 
> Warning:  
> Here, there be sex.  
> Dream sex to be exact, but its all definitely consensual.

He was always asleep when it happened. He was always dreaming about the perfect man making him feel all sorts of wonderful things.

Just like right at that moment.

Sam felt familiar hands working their way up his thighs, thick and strong hands kneading into his flesh, showering his legs with attention. He felt his tense muscles loosen and relax, mind shutting everything out. He was so hyper focused on the sensations those hands were evoking, that he barely heard the tell-tale chuckle, but he already knew who it was. The scent of candy and lollipops, and the fresh scent of the sunlight in the morning took over his mind.

He groaned when those hands reached his hips, brushing lightly over his cock, before gripping it tightly, squeezing ever so perfectly. He felt electricity ricochet through him, followed by a swarm of heat.

“My, my, my, is this a present for me, Sammy?” A sweet voice murmured so close to his ears, he barely had a chance to gasp in surprise. He heard the tell-tale snap of fingers, and he knew what was coming.

He braced for a feel of those fingers, slick and moist, against where he needed him the most, and he wasn’t disappointed. God, those hands were on the right side of perfect, slick, hot, thick enough as they penetrated him so deeply, and squeezed him _just right._

Sam always felt like his entire body was centred just where those hands were. As if he didn’t have a worry or a care in the world when this man, his angel, was right by him.

“Gabriel…” he moaned into the air, body arching up off the bed as those hands moved, bringing out his delight, feeding his need. He felt the heat of Gabriel’s breath on his face, opening his eyes; he was met with the most beautiful sunshine and whiskey gold gaze he had ever seen.

“You ready, love?” Gabriel asked, his voice husky and low, but with a hint of mischievousness in them.

Sam nodded, eager and so ready. He let out a slow moan as those slick fingers penetrated him, slow, thick and deep. Their eyes stayed connected, until Gabriel leaned in closer, pressing their lips together, staking his claim on Sam. His tongue worked masterfully, stroke upon stroke, while those fingers explored him, the other hand tunneling around his cock and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

Sam whimpered, moaning and gasping nonsensical words of encouragement as he thrust into those perfectly slick hands, squirming as Gabriel moved his fingers in deeper, squeezed a little tighter, increasing the pleasure until all Sam could see were stars behind his eyes and taste the sweet candy taste that made Gabriel.

Gabriel moved back then, stroking and squeezing Sam's cock a little short of being painful, and stared deep into Sam’s eyes. Sam gasped, unable to look away, the heat of those eyes, the feel of those fingers, of that body on his, he was an instrument and Gabriel knew just how to make him sing.

“Tell me, my love,” Gabriel said, his voice like sweet caramel, “What do you desire from me today?”

Sam struggled to find his voice, those fingers continued relentlessly inside him, on him, making him gasp and moan, making him shiver and groan as Gabriel continued to torture him. When he finally did speak, his voice was laden with desire, sounding so thick and so foreign, his breath escaped his lips in fast, high pants.

“You,” He replied, body thrusting and twisting as the fire inside him stoked higher and higher, god he was going to cum already. “I need…Gabriel, please, I want you. I desire you.  _I’m yours,_ ”

Those words seemed to be what Gabriel desired. He leaned in closer, pressing their mouths together in a kiss that made Sam breathless, and mindless. Sam sucked in the sweet taste that was purely Gabriel, getting a sugar high.

He felt Gabriel’s thick cock slowly start to penetrate his stretched out hole, sliding a little deeper and then waiting. Waiting for Sam to adjust to his thickness. Sam felt the breath leave his lungs, scrabbling and grasping at the mattress, pulling the sheets from the corners as Gabriel slid in deeper. His back arched, mouth unable to form words.

And then Gabriel started moving, slowly at first, until he started thrusting faster and faster, greedy for a release.

“More…” Sam tried, his voice broken and guttural. “Fu-oh god, _yes,_ Gabe!”

He cried out with sheer delight as Gabriel quickened his pace, hands clawing into the mattress on either side of Sam's head. Sam pushed back against him, thrusting up as he grinded down, driving them both closer and closer to completion. Gabriel pushing deeper and deeper, and Sam opening up for him.

Yes… _yes!_ Sam loved this feeling. He loved everything that made the perfection that was Gabriel. He felt like he was made for Gabriel, the fit perfectly together. If only this was real.

He wanted to hold back, to prolong the dream, to stay in this perfect world just a little bit longer. But Gabriel’s hands found his straining cock, pumping it a few times, and Sam screamed as he came. The orgasm ripped through him, and he cried out.

Throat sore and raw, he heard a familiar snap of fingers, and found himself clean and in the covers of his bed, Gabriel lying with him, arms and legs wrapped around one another. He rested his weight on Gabriel, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest, hearing his heart thudding in his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the small spiral shape on Gabriel’s chest, a reversal to what he had on his own chest, and smiled. But his smile was short lived, because he knew in just a few moments his alarm was going to go off, and he was going to wake up from this perfect dream.

Just like every morning.

 

 

Sam hated the cold and distant feeling he got every morning after another one of his perfect dreams. 

He found he couldn’t get a good sleep anymore. He was starting to fear his dreams. Every time he lay on his bed, his dreams were filled with Gabriel's soft lips crashing against his, of harsh nips and bites of teeth all over his body, of that sweet tongue dragging along his skin, those large fingers trailing all over him, the hot and heady scent of sugar and spice, and Gabriel's beautiful mouth sucking at his cock, of his fingers and tongue playing with his hole, making him grip his fingers into his sheets, his toes curling as he’d come, again and again.

Oh, that voice, that _fucking voice_ that praised him and told him that he’d been _a good boy_.

Sam would wake up messy, hot and exhausted. But whenever he went back to sleep, the cycle would start all over again. As sweet and addictive as it sounded, Sam needed his sleep. He couldn’t very well take a nap in the middle of the day. He had to become a good lawyer, he had to help Dean, and that meant working hard in school.

He had caught himself mid nodding off one too many times. He did not want his brother to see him when he had those dreams. He didn’t know what he was saying, or doing, while he was asleep. What if he spoke in his sleep…?

Dean was worried about him, he knew that. Dean had said to him countless of times how exhausted he looked, but how could he explain to his own brother that he was coming so hard in his dreams that he just couldn’t sleep?

But, every time his eyes closed again, his mind would be plagued with sheets scrunched under his fingers, moans oozing from his mouth, breathless whispers in his ear, hot languid touches, long heated kisses…If this kept up, he was never doing to fall asleep again.

“Think of something else,” he said to himself, looking at his tired reflection in his mirror. He was quick to get ready and get to class. Just get to class.

He did his usual morning routine, saying goodbye to Dean, and made his way out of the house and into the train. He met his friend Kevin Tran on the train platform, yawning into his hand as he forced himself awake with his coffee. Charlie stood next to him, looking exhausted and rubbing her eyes.

Sam shook his head, saying his hello, and stood next to them.

“Morning classes suck,” Charlie whined, stretching herself up as far as her small body would allow her.

“You look like hell,” Kevin pointed out, holding his to go cup to his lips and sipping on the hot liquid inside. “Are you still not getting any sleep?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, something like that,”

It had been a few months since he had had an actual normal dream. But now, it was as if his thoughts centred around golden hair, whiskey eyes and sweet kisses.

“Crowley is a nightmare,” Charlie said, a little more alert now. Her cheeks were still a little pink from sleep, but she looked at least a little bit more awake.

Kevin nodded, “His latest case can go fuck itself,”

Sam agreed, hiding a yawn behind his hand. The train chose then to arrive, stopping before them. They waited for the other passengers to get off, before they got on the train car.

Those hot dreams were going to be the death of him.

 

Oh god, Sam was looking so hopelessly gorgeous, as per usual. Gabriel watched him from the train car, hiding his face behind a large newspaper.

That god damn smile was going to be the absolute death of him, Gabriel was sure of it. And those eyes, it was like the very stars were shining in them. He wanted to reach out for Sam while they were awake. But he hid behind the dreams, worried that he would be wrong, and that Sam would hate him if he saw him.

He was desperate for the moose of a man, having watched him grow from the young boy who had literally stolen his heart, to this hunk-a hunk-a man standing just a few feet away from him.

What would Sam do if he saw him?

Would he stay? Would he run? Would he still imagine he was sleeping?

Gabriel knew that his very escape would kill him. He had sought Sam in his subconscious, kissed him and made love to him in his dreams, and yet when they were awake, he was the furthest thing from Sam’s mind.

He was an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can be a bad thing, guys.

_Curse you, Sam Winchester._ _You_ _gorgeous man._

Gabriel was a fucking idiot.

Oh, how he hated doing what he was doing right now, sitting in the corner tables of a packed university library, hidden behind a large text book, watching his heart sitting a few tables away from him, poring his attention into a book, pen twirling in his fingers as he wrote notes in his notebook.

He really shouldn't be doing this. He had promised himself that he wouldn't go near Sam, that he'd stay in Sam's dreams. He was happy with taking his fill from an unconscious Sam – oh god, that sounded so bad. If he had, for even a single moment, seen or heard Sam not wanting it, or not consenting to it – if even a smidgen of a doubt had passed his pretty little head – then Gabriel would have backed away, he would have been intent on just...sitting with Sam, talking to him, laughing with him.

Like they had done when Sam was a little kid.

But it was when Sam had turned of age, old enough to make his own decisions, old enough to know from right and wrong. They had been sitting opposite one another on Sam's bed, while he was deep in his sleep, talking to one another about something they had found interesting back then. When Sam had suddenly taken hold of him, dragging him closer by his collar and laying the sweetest of kisses on his lips. It was fumbled, bumbled, and all sorts of "new and fresh first-time kiss". 

But.. _.Sam had kissed him first_.

After that, the dam that was Gabriel's perseverance, had broken, smashed against, washing away every single ounce of self-restraint, or patience Gabriel had forced himself to stand on.

They had taken their time though, getting used to one another, a few make out sessions here, while Gabriel took his fill of Sam, there was no need for him to try and pry his heart back out of Sam, it had settled quite nicely, and Gabriel loved the feeling of Sam engulfing him from the inside, keeping him warm and sated.

Gods, Sam was always so deliciously tempting.

It hadn't taken long for them to run the bases, as the nights turned to years, Gabriel's insistence to take it slow had faltered, because Sam grew up to be a hot catch, all that toned muscle, tall gait, long hair and wonderful smile.

Gabriel tried, _oh god damn did he try,_  but Sam's hands wandered, his kisses became more insistent, more heated, and Gabriel couldn't help but retaliate.

_That_ was how they got to where they were now, a couple in dreams, yet strangers when they were awake. 

He had tried to stop, tried to stay away, but...god, it was so difficult to do so. What else could he do when he had the sweetest candy, the perfect chocolate, the most delicious of treats waiting for him, wanting him, calling out for him.

He was a masochistic asshole, and now he couldn't stop.

He was addicted.

And right at that moment, he was jealous.

Sam stared at the book, trying to force the information into his mind, to try and recall the lecture he had just gone through and try to implicate it into the article he was reading before him. But everything was a little hazy right now.

He felt his heart beat speed up a little, and he worried maybe he was having a problem with it – not that he hadn't been to many doctors about it, but Dean said it was normal to feel like this,  _he_ felt it too, so it couldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, right? -- there was a small heat at the pit of his stomach, like something was  _there_ or  _here_ or...something. It felt the same as when he was dreaming, when he was dreaming of laying on his bed, his dream Gabriel by his side, talking about the day, the night, the stars, the moon, of anything and everything in between.

He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. 

"Hey Sam, this seat taken?"

Looking up, Sam saw the gorgeous dark haired woman who usually sat a few seats away from him in every lecture.

"Ruby," He nodded, offering her the seat opposite him. "No, go ahead,"

She sat opposite him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, and took a few books out of her bag. She held her pen to her mouth, looking up at him. Sam cleared his throat, turning his attention back to his books, hoping they would distract him from the pretty girl.

Ruby was gorgeous, no doubt about that, and any man would be lucky to have her. But...but...

But what Sam? What are you waiting for? For your dreams and illusions of the perfect man that haunts your dreams to come out and love you? He's a  _dream,_ he is  _not real._ You've got to grow up, Sam.

It was haunting how much his internal negative voice sounded like his father.

A few moments later, Ruby prodded her pen at him, calling his attention. "I don't seem to understand this; can you help me out?"

Sam nodded, maybe...maybe he could try and ask Ruby out? Maybe that'd help him forget about his...about Gabriel. He had to sort out his dreams, they were definitely telling him he needed to get a real relationship. He couldn't stay in his dream world – though he wished for nothing but. He had to face the fact that Gabriel was a dream, that he was a perfect figment of Sam's imagination.

He wasn't real.

_Sam, he's not real._

But Ruby was, and she was sitting right there, showing her interest in him – what with the way she was leaning a little too low than necessary, her shirt buttons opened in a way that showed off her curves. Her pen was back in her mouth, tongue peeking out to run along the end, her eyes were staring at him, heated and interested.

He sucked in a breath and nodded, pointing at a few things on the textbook, hoping the lecture notes he had taken would help her.

"I still can't get it," She said after a while, placing her hand on his arm. "Maybe we can grab a coffee and talk about it?"

Shit, she was asking him out. Mayday...mayday...Sam Winchester, what the hell are you doing? Say yes to this pretty thing, she is  _real._

_But...Gabriel..._

Oh god, a sudden pain stung in his chest, growing until it felt like someone was squeezing his heart, squishing it. His chest felt like it was on fire. He gasped out in pain, holding a hand to his chest, feeling the spiral mark heat up until it was burning. Oh...god, no. What the hell was...

He got up then, startling Ruby, and turned, trying to get some air. It was hot, too hot, this was...it  _hurt._ It felt like his heart was breaking, actually, tearing apart. He looked around, seeing everyone looking at him, worried for him, shocked at what was happening.

Sam's knees gave way and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. No... no...what was happening...what...?

"Sammy?"

Wait, that voice sounded way too familiar. But it couldn't be...

Looking up, he saw beautiful whiskey gold eyes looking down at him, a familiar and gorgeous face that he only ever thought he saw in his dreams. Golden blonde hair slicked back, sunshine lighting up behind him.

"Gabriel..."


	4. Chapter 4

“Gabriel…”

This couldn’t be happening.

No way.

He had to still be dreaming. That had to be it. Because he was not seeing Gabriel standing before him, holding a hand out for him to take, looking so gorgeous with the sunlight behind him like a halo, making him shimmer and glow.

Maybe Sam had hit his head when he fell. _Yeah_ , that had to be it. This was his subconscious fucking with him while he was awake. Or maybe he was day dreaming, that also made so much sense. He was doing the one thing he didn’t think he’d ever do; sleeping in the middle of the library, with hundreds of students around him, studying, milling about, ready to listen in on his heated dreams.

Letting out a short curse, he took hold of Gabriel’s hand, feeling the heat and strength of it, remembering what that felt like on his body, gripping him, holding him, caressing him, _inside him_. His cheeks burst a bright red at the memory. He got up quickly, seeing the crowd around him.

“I’m alright, I'm okay,” he said, watching as the many students in the crowd gave him another look before dispersing.

He hadn’t noticed Ruby was at his side, but he did see Gabriel’s beautiful golden whiskey eyes narrow, his grip tightened on Sam’s hand as he tugged him closer. Sam smiled, the possessive feeling was… _good._ And that should have been frightening to him.

But this was Gabriel. Sam _knew_ him, intimately. There was nothing to be afraid of here. He laced their fingers together, which caused Gabriel to dart his gaze up at him, eyes widening.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, reaching for his things, and dragging Gabriel away from the library. He needed to do what he had always wanted to do to when he dreamed of finally meeting Gabriel in the flesh, and he needed to do it in private.

Gabriel nodded, still looking surprised, and followed as they made their way out of the library, through the expansive building and out into the cool summer air. He tightened his grip on Gabriel’s hand, still so bewildered and shocked that his lover had literally materialised in front of him.

This can’t be real…this has to be some kind of dream…

…or maybe, Sam had remembered Gabriel’s face from…somewhere… and he had subconsciously imprinted his face onto the perfect dream man.

What if _this man_ wasn’t Gabriel?

Was he just kidnapping a student who had come to help him out? But what if…what if this _was_ a dream? Or better yet, what if this was _his Gabriel_ in the flesh?

It was too late to go back now, he could ask his questions, get his information and see for himself just who this man was, and why he was always in his dreams.

Making his way through to an almost empty garden, the horticultural department always had the prettiest meadows and fields filled with sweet smelling flowers. Better yet, there were many places to hide and be alone. Sam stopped them in front of a rose topiary garden, hidden behind the trees and other pretty looking scenery. It was quite dark, what with the trees canopying over them. There was a set of stairs leading to a greenhouse in the distant, but other than that, it looked like they were in the middle of a forest.

Sam manoeuvred them until they were standing in front of a large pedestal bench. Settling down on the marble slab, he motioned for Gabriel to do the same.  Gabriel stood still for a moment, hesitant, but then smiled brightly, settling down in the space next to Sam.

Sam couldn’t stop staring. Seeing him in his dreams was one thing…but it was something else entirely seeing him close up, living flesh and blood. A red shirt fit around his shorter, muscular frame, two of the top buttons were undone to show more of his sun kissed skin, the same skin Sam remembered biting and marking every night in his dreams. He was wearing those tight jeans, the ones that Sam remembered unzipping with his teeth and peeling them off those muscular legs. They hugged his hips to perfection, but also gave him an extremely dangerous appearance. His hair was slicked back, showing off his pretty face, and those beautiful whiskey gold eyes.

Oh…he was so…he couldn’t take just watching him.

Seeing Gabriel in the flesh was just so…surreal. He was one of those ethereal creatures that had a rare beauty that only a very few, and very luck people ever got to see. And to think, Sam had kissed him, bitten him, marked up that pretty skin, ran his fingers through his silky hair, had those legs wrapped around his waist, _had his own legs wrapped around his waist,_ it was…

And those lips…that mouth, it was so full and expressive, reminding Sam of those long, heated kisses.

“Gabriel…” he sighed, shaking his steamy thoughts from his mind, he saw Gabriel smile back.

“Sammy,” Gabriel’s deep and familiar voice made Sam melt into his seat.

A rustle of leaves sounded, before a familiar face appeared in the alcove by the topiary. Kevin Tran, holding a book about something or another, peered his head through and smiled when he saw them.

“Hey guys, what are you doing all the way out here?” He said his smile bright as he held his thumb between the pages of his book. He turned to Gabriel. “Who are you?”

“Gabriel,” Sam replied excitedly, holding his arms out to show Kevin the man, as if Kevin would understand just how important this was.

Kevin nodded, looking a little curious. “Gabriel…”

Running his fingers through his hair, slicking it back, Gabriel let out a chuckle. He reached for Sam’s hand. “Gabriel, just…Gabriel,”

“Alright, just Gabriel,” Kevin nodded, speaking frankly. “What classes are you in? What semester are you on?”

Sam pushed him back. “Kevin, what the hell?”

Gabriel held onto his arm, pulling him back. “It’s alright,” – he turned to Kevin, sucking in a deep breath, averting his gaze from Sam, – “I’m just visiting,”

Sam’s heart hammered in his chest, unsure where to take what this man was saying. Just visiting, was he going to stay? Was he going to leave without a trace? They had only _just_ met in the flesh.

Gabriel smiled, and Sam felt himself melt once again. He watched as Gabriel talked to Kevin, wanting to listen to what he was saying, but instead his mind focused on Gabriel’s mouth moving, zoning in on his voice.

_Wow…_

“It was nice meeting you, Kevin,” Gabriel finished, waving at Kevin as the smaller man left them alone again.

Sam hesitated, a chuckle escaping his lips. He sat back down onto the marble bench, playing with the hem of plaid shirt. It was so difficult to just sit still; his body was vibrating with energy, his heart pumping madly.

“So…” Gabriel murmured, sitting down on the bench alongside Sam once again. It was surprisingly silent, considering they were in the middle of a busy school. Only the slight hush of the wind breezing through the leaves, the cool breeze rushed over them.

Sam shivered, involuntarily, the scent of wild flowers and the sweetest of candy came with the breeze, making him sigh. He felt so peaceful, so serene. A pretty rose appeared before his gaze. Turning, Sam smiled as Gabriel held out the flower, taking it from his hands and taking a scent of the sweetness.

“Thanks,” he murmured, lost to what he was going to say. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted to know. But looking at Gabriel, staring into those beautiful whisky eyes, everything died on his tongue.

His heart did a weird jump, reaching out to hold onto him, fingers wrapping around his arm. The feeling was so pleasant and familiar, and he knew he couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ be able to stop himself.

“Calm down,” Gabriel muttered to him, holding a hand to his erratic heart. “I’m not going anywhere,”

And Sam really believed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses for the lateness.  
> I am sorry.
> 
> I will be updating this fic until its complete, every Monday and Wednesday and over the weekends where possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel had said he wanted to see all of Sam’s favourite hang outs.

It was sad to think that the library was one of those places. Though no one could really blame him, he was always too tired to go out with his friends – not that he didn’t – but the library was just…it was a different kind of fun for him.

Here he had an identity that wasn’t just ‘Dean Winchester’s little brother’, though he would never say anything bad about his older brother, living in his shadow was something else. But here, it was a relief. He could take himself away from the world surrounding him; bury himself in the dust of books, away from his burdens.

Dean worked too hard.

The library was empty right now, that was one thing. And it looked much more stunning than usual. Especially now that he had Gabriel perusing the books, picking them up, leafing through their pages and putting them back in their proper places. The moonlight from the windows and the buttery yellow lamplight from the many empty tables illuminating his tanned face and those whiskey gold eyes.

He looked ethereal.

“Centuries to comprehend as I fall asleep,” Gabriel mused, reading a line from a poetry book he had picked up.

Sam grinned. Though here, in the dimly lit moonlight, alone in the library with the man who had literally walked out of countless wet dreams standing before him. He trusted Gabriel, but a shiver rushed down his spine. Why was he here? What had caused him to come out of his dreams? Why now?

There were so many questions he had wanted to ask, growing more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by, watching as Gabriel ran his hands over the stacks of books. He remembered the feel of those fingers against him, inside him, gripping his flesh, touching him is such sweet ways. Sam may have been confident in his dreams, but he was terribly inexperienced when it came to the positively amorous trickster that was his angel.

Gabriel moved so swiftly, so quick that Sam hadn’t even noticed him move until he felt the man’s presence at his back, whispering in his ear as he pressed open mouth kisses on his throat. “You looking at me like that, it makes me want to do things,”

“How did you do that?” Sam asked, staring from the empty space where Gabriel had just been standing to where he was standing now. He tilted his head a little, getting lost in the familiar feeling of those lips on his skin.

It was so easy to get lost in him, but unlike him, Gabriel was a person he couldn’t quite fathom. He really didn’t understand why he wanted to let everything go in those arms. He felt so safe here, felt like he was dreaming.

“Turn around,” Sam timidly obeyed, looking deep into those whiskey gold eyes. Gabriel’s hand reached for his, gripping tightly as he pulled Sam in for a deeply passionate kiss, licking and biting at his lips. He didn’t let Sam get far when he gasped, trying to pull away. They really shouldn’t be doing something like this here.

“You want me to stop?” Gabriel asked, leaning away. He took a step back, but Sam’s grip tightened on his. He felt cold when Gabriel wasn’t touching him. He knew it was a bad idea, but in a moment it had happened. He was weak to those eyes, shivering with want and need. His cheeks burst a pale pink. They may have done this countless of times in his dreams, but this…this was real life.

What if he paled in comparison to the angel that was Gabriel?

His heart was beating madly in his chest, and he found he really couldn’t breathe properly. This was all happening too fast, and too much. But…but…with that grip tightening on his fingers, before letting go. Those eyes looking at him with such love and care. Gabriel was waiting for him to consent, to say yes to whatever it was that he had planned for them.

In a library of all places?

“No, don’t stop.” He said, feeling no hesitation.

Gabriel yanked him closer, firm bodies meeting, arms wrapping around one another. Gabriel’s grip was possessive, Sam could feel his cock harden, pressing through their clothes. Sam whimpered, ducking a little to kiss those sweet lips and show just how much he was affected by his lover.

Gabriel growled in approval, grip tightening on his hips and massaging them. “Does anyone else come here at this time?” he asked, reaching up to nibble at Sam’s ear.

Sam held back a moan, finding it difficult to speak. “No…just the… _fuck_ …librarian maybe?”

“You tell me to stop and we stop, okay?” He turned Sam around again, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. He looked steely eyed into Sam, forcing him to pay attention.. “You feel uncomfortable, and we will stop,”

Sam nodded, all but pouncing on the man. He pressed kisses on his lovers face. He was in such awe of the fact that Gabriel was asking for consent, he was being so overwhelming and so considerate. This was one of Sam’s favourite places, and it was very public – though it was completely empty – but even with all that, he had asked Sam.

He had been vehement at first to have sex in the library, but after hearing such endearing and sweetly trusting words, he very much wanted to do whatever it was this man wanted.

Gabriel deepened their kiss, manoeuvring Sam onto the ground. Sam bit at his lip, finding that he had now lost all of his strength with that amazing kiss.

“You want something, you’re going to have to use your words, baby,” Gabriel reminded him. It was one of their things, something that Sam had always been hesitant about. They may have been doing this for years, but whenever it came to what Sam _wanted_ versus what Sam _desired,_ well he was never able to get the words out. It was difficult for him to talk about his feelings.

When Gabriel had asked him to be clear, to talk, _to use his words,_ he really didn’t know what to say. He wanted…he wanted everything Gabriel was willing to give, and more. He wanted those dreams to become a reality, but he also wanted their talks, their sweet kisses, the look in Gabriel’s face when he smiled so beautifully, the way he told Sam all sorts of amazing stories about the universe as if he had been there himself.

There was just so much Sam wanted. But in the end, all Sam wanted was Gabriel.

“Yes, sir.” He smirked.

Gabriel moved quickly, reaching down to undo Sam’s jeans, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Sam moaned, he didn’t think it was going to be this intense. He needed to take a breather, so he looked up to the ceiling high above them, focused on the books he could see through the darkness.

He was getting lost in Gabriel all too quickly. He only came back when he noticed he was no longer wearing his jeans, and blushed when he witnessed the tent in his boxers.

He suddenly felt really shy, curling in on himself. But Gabriel moved then, pinning him down to the ground.

“You don’t have to hide from me,” he stated in that sweet voice, pressing a kiss to his lips. Sam gasped as those fingers massaged his thighs. Sam almost cried out loud when Gabriel gripped at his cock through the thin cotton. “You need to be quiet, baby,”

Sam nodded, watching with awe as Gabriel moved down, lazily lapping at his chest, his torso, all the way down to his navel. He pulled at the boxers, tugging them down. Sam couldn’t decide whether he hated this, or really like it. It was such an amazing feeling, embarrassment painted his cheeks, but his heart was filled with heat. He saw so much love and devotion in Gabriel.

And then he moved his hands, quick and thick pumps and thrusts of his hands. It was maddening; he was so hard it actually hurt. But Gabriel was being so gentle, spiking his arousal higher and higher. He was so close, that he wasn’t sure if he was thrusting to get away or to get more. It was such a sweet surrender; he forced his moans to spill into his palm, biting at his fingers when that wasn’t enough.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Gabriel’s voice sounded deeper, more animalistic.

Sam wanted to protest, but Gabriel silenced him with a twist of his wrist and Sam was coming hard. He bit hard on the meat of his hand, as Gabriel wrung out each delicious shiver and shudder.

“Let’s get you home, my love,” Gabriel replied, helping Sam wear his jeans once again. He was slow to slip the denim over each leg, lifting his spent body and wiping away at the mess with his soiled boxers. He pocketed the boxers and buttoned Sam’s jeans. He got up then, wiping his hands on his thighs, and held a hand out to Sam.

“Wh-what?” Sam asked, still feeling the rush of endorphins flit through his system after such a wondrous orgasm. But wait…were they done? What was…?

Gabriel’s mouth twisted into a pretty smirk. “We’re not done yet,”

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?


End file.
